A Glimpse
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: During a mission in Medieval England, Sly has the uncanny feeling someone or something might be watching him. Then, a shape in the distance catches his eye...


Author Note: Sly Cooper has always been my favorite video game series. I just realized I've never written anything for it! So I decided to fix that situation! Also, see the end author note for some Thieves in Time Easter Eggs.

Disclaimer: Sly Cooper was owned by Sucker Punch, and now Sanzaru Games.

* * *

Sly Cooper moved from shadow to shadow along the cobbled streets of Medieval England. A cold rain pelted down from the night sky and soaked through his clothes and fur. He paused for a brief moment under one of the castle's archways to wring out his tail. Then he was off again, slipping from shelter to shelter as he avoided the patrolling guards.

Several minutes went by as the raccoon crept further down the maze of streets. Suddenly, he came to a halt. He frowned at the surrounding thatched houses and their darkened windows.

"Hmm, why do I get the feeling I've already gone by this house?" Sly shifted his weight to one leg and leaned coolly on his cane. He pulled down the brim of his blue cap against the unrelenting downpour.

"How's it going, Sly?" Bentley's voice crackled over the communicator hidden in his ear. "You've been gone for quite a while now."

"Everything's fine, pal," Sly reassured him. "I'll have that leather you wanted in a second."

There was a pause. The only sound was the falling rain.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"Of course not," Sly shook his head, even though his friend couldn't see it. "Master thieves don't get lost. I'm just waiting for the weather to clear up a bit."

"Uh huh." Bentley was unconvinced. "Well, when you decide you need coordinates, just ask."

Sly couldn't help but give a soft chuckle. "Come on, pal, this is me we're talking about. I'll find the Shoemaker's. Just give me a minute."

The raccoon gazed around the immediate area. He spied a particularly tall pole with a red and gold banner whipping back and forth in the wind. Up above it, the crescent moon peeked out from a tiny gap in the clouds.

Sly headed forward, leaped off a nearby awning, and latched onto the pole with the golden tip of his cane. He scampered up the cold metal and crouched ninja-like on the spire four stories in the air. Squinting against the rain, he pulled his Binocucom out of his leg-pouch and held it up to his eyes. It didn't take him long to find the place he was searching for.

He was about to contact Bentley when the fur on the back of his neck prickled. He froze. Tightening the grip on his cane, he slowly lowered the Binocucom. Sly sucked in a breath and shot a look over his shoulder.

No one was on the village rooftops behind him. He was about to turn back when something caught his eye. A dark silhouette was perched atop one of the castle turrets. The moon glinted off wet metallic feathers. Two points of light stared out from the creature's head. They flared crimson.

Sly was down the pole in an instant. He dropped out of sight and pressed himself flat against the closest wall. He stood there for quite a while, heart pounding in his chest.

"Have you found it yet?" the communicator buzzed in his ear, and he clapped a gloved hand over it.

"Yeah, Bentley, I did but – " the raccoon breathed. He hesitated uncertainly.

"But what?" his friend's voice was slightly concerned. "Did something happen? You sound like you just ran a marathon."

Sly realized he was panting. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. "I don't want to worry you or anything, but I could have sworn I just saw… an owl."

"Uh… okay?"

"More specifically, a big one. Made of metal."

Bentley went quiet.

"That's, uh, that's bad, but not entirely surprising," he responded after a moment. Even though Sly could only hear the turtle, he could see Bentley pinching the bridge of his nose in his mind. "We are, after all, traveling through the time periods where he hunted your ancestors… Are you certain it was him? Did you manage to get a photo?"

"No, I didn't. That was kind of the last thing on my mind at the moment."

"Completely understandable. Is the coast clear now?"

"Hold on."

Sly cautiously inched out from the cover of the wall. Careful to stay out of the revealing moonlight, he climbed up the ivy attached to the side of a house and peered out across its roof. From his vantage point he could see the tower in the distance.

"It's gone. Maybe the weather was playing tricks on my eyes."

"It's possible. In any case, you should probably keep moving."

"Right, the leather."

"Actually, I was thinking you should put some distance behind you. In case your eyes were correct."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'll just continue toward the shoemaker's like we planned."

"Just be careful, Sly. Keep an eye out."

"Of course, pal. I always do."

The master thief hopped back down to street level. With a last glance at the sky behind, he slipped off along his way, silent as a passing shadow.

* * *

Okay, it didn't come out completely how I'd wanted, but hopefully you enjoyed it anyway. Reviews and thoughts are much appreciated, even if it's just "Good story." Or "I liked it." Or even constructive criticism. I won't bite!

Easter Eggs: Yes, you too might catch a glimpse if you look around during certain missions in Thieves In Time. Such as: Photo Op in Feudal Japan, Pretty In Pinker, Shopping Spree in Medieval England, and Copy Cats in Ancient Arabia.


End file.
